Adventure Time:The arrival
by MangoSmoothies47
Summary: Finn and Jake meeting new friends from the great beyond, Bender, Johnny, Carlosse, Sheldon, Billy, and Daoshibah
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! This is my first story so pleez review. I hope u guys like it if not just send recommendations. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

Chapter One: **crash landing**

Finn, a 13 year old human boy who lives in the land of Ooo, was playing on B-mo with his magical talking dog Jake in their tree fort one day when a loud crash was herd outside their window.

"What the jug was that?" asked Finn. "I'm not sure, buddy," replied Jake "Let's go check it out!""Yeah, man!" Finn shouted as they burst through the door.

They both stared in awe at the giant ball of metal that dug a six foot trench in front of the tree fort. "Woah, dude, be careful getting near that!" yelled Jake from the door. " Yeah, What ever you say, mom" Finn said sarcastically. Finn suddenly slipped, breaking free a twisted pice of metal veigly bearing a resemblance to a door. A loud hissing sound came from the hole in wich the door was held. Finn screamed as he scrambled away from the metal crash.

Then six figures, sihllouetted by the sunset, stepped out of the wreck . One looked like a cat except it had two heads, one other looked like a walking sand third looked like a spike with arms and legs. The last three looked like ... Humans! But Finn wasn't entirely convinced that they were. One was five foot seven with a scar over his left eye and a black glove on his left hand for an unknown was blonde with a tan suit and a crown hanging from his belt. The other was about four foot nine with black hair, a yellow button-up shirt brown kakkis, and a gold medallion around his neck. The last one was as tall as the second one , except it had glasses, a a a scar on his forehead, a white helmet, and orange jump suit.

"Where are we, Carlosse?" asked the tallest of the group to what turned out to be a grunt. "How should I know, Sheldon?" replied the grunt who's name appeared to be Carlosse"We crashed and the detector got damaged!" Sheldon mumbled something in another language. "Hey Johnny, have bender help move the ship in a safe location and destroy it,"said sheldon"It's damadged far beyond repair, and can't let Nedelsh get his hands on it!" "Alright, Sheldon!"Replied Johnny. " C'mon, Bender!" The two headed cat named bender said "Comming!" He spoke with a British accent "Oh, my, glob !" Said Jake under his breath. But the scorpion -triop thing heard Jake and told Sheldon." Who's there?!" He yelled . Slowly he walked over to Finn and Jake's door and knocked hard.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Their story

Sheldon broke the door lock.

" Finaly!" He shouted " I feel like I have been banging on the door for hours!Billy! Daoshibah! Cover the door!"Billy lifted his sniper riffle. The scorpion thing named Daoshibah lifted his stinger. Sheldon entered the tree house."

" Who are you?" Sheldon demanded.

" I, am Finn Mertens. And this is my friend, Jake." Finn replied."What up?" Jake asked nervousy.

Sheldon said" I am Sheldon Pythore Posiden Albert Einstein Steven Hawking Acedemius Darwin Black III. That's my son , Billy, and that's anblender should be back any..." He got cut off by an evil ogre. Swiftly decapitating it as the ogre tried to attack. Bender and Johnny came back running.

" Run!" Yelled Johnny. "Ogres! And a lot of them!" Over the horizon, the army of ogres marched to the group.

" There's got to be a thousand of them!" ExclaimedJake. The group took off in the opposite direction of the the ice king crashed into them. And he was steamed. "What is wrong with you?"He screamed. " Hey you crashed into us, Ice king." Finn said, annoyed." So move out of the way!"" Never!" Ice king yelled. Finn punched ice king in order to get him to move." I'll kill you all!" Yelled ice king, trying to freeze them." Eat my sword thy ice king!" Finn yelled as he threw his sword at the ice king. Ice king froze Finn's sword as it flew through the air. It hit Iceking in the head, rendering him unconscious .

The ogres advanced. "RUN!" Bender yelled as he attempted to run was frozen to the in time, it melted as the ogres advanced.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: sorry the chapters are so short, I was having trouble thinking of things to write. Well, here's chapter three. And tell me what I'm missing.

Chapter 3: The ogre army

They were surrounded with little hope of survival. "We're hosed!" Yelled Bender, fireing his pistol andgetting 3 head shots. " There's too many of them!" Yelled Billy from the roof with his sniper. One ogre knocked out Daoshibah with it's club. One ogre with a knife cut a deep gash on Finn's left hand cheek."Hold your ground!" demanded Sheldon, Slicing an ogre's arm off with his kerploch. Sheldon bled from a cut on his arm but he wan'tbleeding red blood but a dark, transparent, blue stuff. " Tey're letting up!" yelled Johnny . There was a loud roar from the distance. " What's That?!"yelled Johnny. The ogres retreated.

Over the horizon rose a giant dragon, Feirce and screamed as he felt his body tempature rise to combustion. His hat cought on fire and one of the ears burned off. They cut, slashed, stabbed, and shot without much progress. The dragon burned the tree house down, Bully getting caught in the flames." BILLY!" shouted Sheldon as he ran toward the flaming tree. The dragon flung Carlosse into the lake. Sheldon and Billy ran out of the house. Sheldon jumped on to the dragon's back, cutting down it'sback all the way to it's tail. The dragon fell down dead." Uh, guys?" Finn said "They're Comming back!" This time more ogres came and over whelmed the got hit in the head and saw Sheldon get covered by a pile of ogres before he blacked out.

Finn woke up, starring at a leafy ceiling."Oh," he said," It was all a dream." Until he realized he was in an intensive care unit in the autotopian outpost near the outskirts of noticed Sheldon in the bed next to him. He was missing his left hand.

Sheldon was stil princess walked up to him."Flame Princess?" Finn asked."Lay down, Finn," flame princes)replied" You took a heavy blow to the head." "How...long was I out?" Finn questioned."3 months"FP said."Sheldon's still out."As if on que, Sheldon woke up and screamed as soon as he noticed his missing hand."you okay?" Asked Bender, whom was on Finn's chest, purring. Something shook the outpost. YelliNg was heard through out as what ever shook the out post was realized Lady ranicorn in the next room. Jake was with her. " Is LR okay?"Finn asked" She's giving birth ." Answered a familiar voice. It was a minute or so he lept off as Finn got up to go see Jake and Lady ranicorn

. Sheldon joined them. " Man, that was nuts!" Sheldon said,"Good thing Flame princess was here to get help.

Lady wailed in pain as the three puppy/Ranicorns were born. One was completely white. The other looked like Jake but raimbow colered. All tree could fly."Lady said something in Japanese and Jake replied" I know, but it was worth it. Look! We're parents!"Billy wondered if Johnny was here. So he and Finn wandered of find Johnny. They past several rooms with weapons and units in them.

Then they came across something very strange. They stared in awe at the glass chamber."Oh...My...Glob,"Finn said.


	4. Chapter 4

_Authothor's note: Sorry for not posting new chapters in a while.I lost track of time and had trouble signing back in. Yeah I forgot my password. *Exasperated sigh* Whell, here's chapter 4_

* * *

Chapter 4: Sheldon's ability

Billy and Finn stood in awe at the glass tube

"JOHNNY'S A ROBOT!" Billy yelled.

"Oh, boy" Sheldon said under his breath, and started to walk tward Billy and typed in a code into the pannel next to the tube in wich Johnny was in. It opened. Johnny leaped out.

"What's going..." Johnny started to say but got cut off by a cyclopse out side.

"I'll handle it!"Finn shouted

"Your in no condition to fight!"Sheldon retorted loudly. Sheldon bolts outside to face the cyclops. Finn listened as Sheldon shouted battle cries. The cyclops shouted insults and curses. That went on for almost an hour when Sheldon cried out one more time and everything went silent. Finn Bender Johnny and Billy all shared a confused look. The three ran outside, to see the cyclops lieing on the ground and a trail of blue liquid.

"Blood..."Johnny mumbled

"Dude blood isn't blue"Finn said

"Well he is an alien" Billy stateted nonchalontly

"Plus it smells like blood"Bender said. Johnny nodded.

"Well shall we follow it?"Finn asked

"We shall!" The three shouted

"Please you losers will never find him!"the cyclops said

"Well there's a trail of blood leading right to him sooo I really don't see how we can't find him" Bender said flatly

"Your still losers" the cyclops said. Billy Johnny and Bender seemed unaffected but Finn looked annoyed

"Yo you cyclops you stop calling us losers. Bad cyclops!"Finn shouted smacking the cyclops. THe four followed the trail of Sheldon's blood West.

After walking three miles, the trail of blood ended in an empty field. The field was empty except them and apile of rocks.

"Rat traps!" Finn said."There's nothing here!"Finn looked around the field and noticed the tree house. Fighting sounds were herd from within the fort. One ofbthe two voices was Sheldon.

They raced inside. The group ran inside the living room to find Sheldon fighting a bazooka goblin with chain syches.

apperently Sheldon was winning. "SHELDON!" shouted Finn "What?" Sheldon questioned.. "Where were you?" finn asked "After beatong up the cyclops, I found this goblin and he taught me how to use chain sythes." Sheldon explained. The cyclops returned. This time all of them ran out to face it. The cyclops smashed the ground with his club. Sheldon sliced the cyclops' shin. Bender fired three rounds but missed. Johnny wanged the cyclops with his bow staff. the cyclops was loosing, so he wacked billy, who exclaimed as he flew east. "crud" Sheldon said as the cyclops punched him, leaving a fist-shaped crater.


	5. Chapter 5

Authour's_ note: Sorry for not updating and the abrupt ending. please comment.I get readers but I need comments to improve the story._

_ Chapter 5: afterward_

Finn charged at the screamed as he decapitated the attacker. Using his tears to heal Sheldon and billy." Man I have a head ache" complained Billy. Sheldon replied " Stop complaining, Billy!"

They walked back to the out post."So you never told how you guys got here." Finn said after a long silence. "Well..." Sheldon started

"It all started back on Autotopia.. We were doing daily things like load cannons or harvest crops or something. Any way, we were just fine when a mysterious ship showed up out of the blue and attacked. We didn't stand a chance. The intruder destroyed every thing. The 6of us were lucky to escape."Sheldon went into one of those depressions Johnny told him about.

Once back, Finn atomaticly went to the E.R. to check on pups were asleep in lady's arms with Jake by her side.''Aw," Finn said . Jake hushed him so he wouldn't wake the puppys. Finn left. Johnny was in his glass tube again. Nothing was happening. It seemed normal. A little to normal.

Someting in the shadows caught Finn's eye. He started at the thing in the shadows out of ciouriosity.

As suddenly as it came, it dissapeared. Finn walked on.. Comming across many walk ways and rooms of wepons. Mostly fire arms. Finn passed Sheldon's throne with Sheldon slumped in it. Finn still found it weird that nothing bad was happening. Until something broke into the nersery and stole Jaske and LR's pups and turboed off. Finn andJake raced after it. Alarms wailed. Gunners came chasing after what appeared to be a doorlord. It opened a door to Bubble gum's castle.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's note: Sorry for not updating much and confusing errors.(Knives thrown swiftly).My computer is acting up. Plus this is the first time I've been on in a while.(Exhaling ocwardly)so ya._

* * *

Chapter 6: What was missing

The five ran to the door leading to Bubble gum's sreamed and shouted as the doorlord stole her opened another door somewhere else.

"Stop that theif!" Shouted Sheldon."Give back Bender and my family sword!"" And my Sniper!" Added Billy.

They entered the door to PB's room. "Are you okay, Peebles?" Finn asked "I'm fine,"She replied, "But that doorlord took my crown!"

The six followed the doorlord into an empty canyon. A music door stood there locked.

Sheldon grunted as he put a detonator on the door, causing it to explode.

The doorlord hid as the group searched for it."Where is he?" Asked Finn . Something stabbed sheldon in the stomach. He said "I think I found him." He collapsed but stayed inthe cave. Billy stayed behind with Sheldon.

The others pressed on. Seeking the door lord. He was in the farthest room. Weilding Billy's sniper rifle, fireing rapidly(Or as rapidly as you can shoot a sniper). Every shot missed .Finn potentaly Broke the doorlord's face as he punched doorlord staggered, and fell unconcious.

They ran back to the cave entrance and Billy went back to the doorlord in the cave to return the stolen items. as they expected, Sheldon was in the hospital wing getting patched was training to be a warrior leader.

Jake returned the pups to thing was normal. For now.

So Finn decided to bring his new freinds to Maceline's house."sure," Sheldon replied," Beats laying around."

After all of them agreed, they headed to macaline's cave.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Memories

The eight friends walked to Marceline's cave. It was a quiet night and the sun was setting and most of the critters were asleep.

"So were does this "Marceline" live, exactly?" asked Sheldon, putting a lot of empathies on the word "Marceline" as if trying to remember something. "In that cave over there," Jake pointed at the cave ahead of them.

When they entered the cave they noticed an autotopian spacecraft floating in the water. Finn noticed Billy's eyes light up.

They burst into Marceline's house to see it in shambles. Chairs flipped over curtains on the ground and vases shattered.

"What the stuff happened here?" Finn said aloud.

From Marcy's room, they heard loud sounds like things shattering and yelling"

WHERE THE HECK IS MY BASS!" yelled Marceline. Sheldon climbed up the ladder, getting hit in the face with lamps, night tables, and pretty much any thing else found in a room.

Sheldon fell down the ladder, landing on Marceline's axe. It lodged into his back. "Aw, crap!" Sheldon said . He climbed back up the ladder, and yelled at Marceline. "WHY THE HECK WERE YOU THROWING STUFF AT ME?!"

"I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE THERE!"

"by the way," Sheldon started, "were you, by any chance , looking for an axe?"

"Yeah," Marceline responded "I lost my bass axe, why?"

"Because…it's… LODGED IN MY BACK!"

Sheldon ripped Marceline's axe out of his back, then handed it to Marceline. The axe dripped Sheldon's blood.

"What is this crap?" Marceline asked "My blood," Sheldon replied.\

Sheldon noticed Marshal lee standing (or floating) in one corner of the room.\

"Hey, Marshal!" Sheldon said "Sup, Sheldon?" Marshal replied. They fist bumped "How do you know My boy friend?" Marceline questioned. "I met him on the first mission to Ooo," Sheldon replied

They came down stairs and watched TV. Marceline left to grab a snack. Finn, Jake, and the others left to go fight something. Finn was last to leave because he left his demon blood sword on the table.

Fin saw another vampire girl that looked like Marceline go into the living room. The difference being , Marceline's hair is longer, an she has a bass axe. But this one had long, black hair and a scythe.

"Hey , Sheldon" said the unknown vampire." Hi, Maranda" Sheldon replied ."I'm surprised you're hanging with Marshal, and not searching for a cure for your condition," Maranda said. "Oh yeah, my condition ."Sheldon replied. "What condition?" Finn asked under his breath. "He's got yeti's burg witch can la dormant for years," Finn turned around to see who spoke.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter8: what little remain

"What's yettisburg?" Asked Finn to the person behind him. It was Johnny." It's a deseise that autotopians can get when scratched by a plutopian yetti."

He stated " Some hundred years ago, when Sheldon and I went to explore Pluto, we were attacked by a grabbed me and nearly bit my head off." Johnny lifted his hair to revile the cracks on his head from the yetti." Aheldon killed it, but got scratched in the prosess." Johnny continued" Yettisburg is a deseise that causes weakness, temporary spasms , memory loss, and finaly, Death! But, it can lay dormant for centuries."

"Oh" Finn replied.

Sheldon stood, and wandered out side. Marshal followed. "What you standing out here for ?" Marshal asked. "You know," Sheldon responded ," Just thinking."

Just then, A door opend beneith them and Sheldon and Marshal Lee plummeted into the darkness.

"What the What?!" Finn exclaimed as he watched his friends fall into a hole.

"We're ok!" Shouted Sheldon "Though I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place!"

Sheldon had his left arm wedged between a boulder and the chamber wall. Something seemed he noticed the design on another wall. He couldn't read it, though, because he had bad depth perception .

"Hey, Marshal!" He yelled ," Can you lend me a hand?" Marshal snickered, but Sheldon didn't get it.

Marshal began to pull on Sheldon's free arm.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Sheldon questioned. Marshal replied ,"Of corse it is!" Marshal pulled for about an hour until Sheldon's arm came off. Blue blood seeped from where his arm was." Oh, great." Was all Sheldon said before puting his arm on again." Since when could you do that?" Marshal asked, astonished.

"Always."

Sheldon walked over to look at the symbol on the 's eyes widened. He realized that it was the UNSC symbol on the wall." The UNSC?" Marshal said," I thought they were a myth! Cake told us stories about them saving the universe."

They found a door that led into the old base. Computers lay broken on the floor, windows smashed and blood painted areas on the walls and floor.

Sheldon found an area that light shone in. It was a hangar.

" Marshal!" Sheldon shouted," Go get the others!"

sponge bob narrator-Later

Every one gathered around the only pelican still in one pice. Sheldon, Johnny, bender , Billy, carlosse, Daoshibah, and Maranda boarded the pelican and said their good byes.

After the door closed, The pelican took off and launched into space just as the UNSC Dawn passed over the planet.


End file.
